A New Year
by Adiculouspoltergeist
Summary: Canada was pretty surprised to see Prussia at his front door an hour before midnight with a wrinkled gift in his jacket. It was freezing, the least he could do was let him inside and offer him some hot chocolate. He didn't expect that his actions were, without a doubt, going to make his whole year. PRUCAN -1SHOT-


Canada was quite surprised that an hour before the ball drops on New Year's Eve, someone had knocked loudly on his front door. Explosions and the loud crackling sounds from firecrackers filled the air; the sounds circling the atmosphere were actually loud enough to deafen people. Canada stumbled his way to his front door and opened it quickly, letting in the cold air of his country. He made space behind the door if ever the stranger had any intention of entering his home. "Yes?" He huffed.

"Uh…hey." Canada looked up to see a certain ex-nation standing before his front door in only jeans, rubber shoes, a simple tee and a dark green parka. White hair that was a bit disheveled and slightly tired eyes with blood-red irises. "Prussia, it's a surprise to see you here. Is there something you need?"

"Hmm…here." Prussia shoved his hand into his parka's pocket and pulled out a small and slightly crumpled gift. The red bow was close to falling off the box's top and the bright green wrapper was wrinkled. Canada looked at the box and up at the Prussian. He looked back down at the box and put on a nervous smile. "What's this?"

"A gift, isn't it obvious?" Prussia snapped with a frown that was close to lowering into a scowl. Canada squinted slightly before hesitantly taking the gift into his hands. "Um…thanks, I guess."

"I didn't see you at America's party. That's why I'm giving that thing to you know. You better be happy, it's freezing out here." Prussia pointed out. Ah yes…America threw a Christmas party a few days ago. Canada was a bit glad that his brother didn't forget to give him an invitation this time, but he knew that he wasn't going to enjoy the party anyway since no one was going to notice him there. Why go? But Prussia's words echoed in Canada's mind once more. Guilt stabbed Canada's chest upon hearing th last part of Prussia's words. He gave so much effort in coming to Canada's home on a snowy and noisy day just to give him his gift. Canada's eyes softened. "Come in, it's not that warm here, but it's enough to lessen the coldness."

Prussia nodded and stepped into the house. He made his way into Canada's living room and dropped to his knees in front of Canada's fireplace. Canada stared at his guest before walking into the kitchen. After setting the small gift on the counter, he took out two mugs from the cupboard and poured a packet of cocoa powder in each cup. Once he filled the cups with hot milk and placed a teaspoon of maple syrup in one of the drinks, he walked into the living room with the two mugs in hand. Prussia was now sprawled out on the couch, his eyes were closed and soft snores emerged from his lightly opened mouth. Canada sighed and placed one cup of hot chocolate on the side table nearest to Prussia, which was right next to his side on the couch.

Canada retrieved a blanket from his bedroom and covered Prussia's sleeping form in the large article of fleece. Prussia really tired himself out during the trip. Perhaps he walked all the way here from the airport. Poor man… the blonde nation's finger was suddenly extended and began to brush Prussia's platinum bangs away from his closed eyes. Once the man's eyelids were clear of hair, the conscious nation looked up at the clock. "Fifteen minutes left? Wow…"

The nation took his cup of cocoa and walked to the porch. He walked down the small steps and sat on the lowest step. He rested his side on the steps' banister, his violet eyes drifting towards the sky. The cold air enveloped his frail form and his eyes began to droop. He was glad that Prussia remembered to give him a gift. He was also glad that he could give something in return, though it wasn't his best. Canada really wished he had brought out a blanket. He took a sip of his hot cocoa that was growing colder as the time passed. His eyelids completely fell over his tired eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. His head was now leaning on the pane of his porch. The sound of cheering reached his ear sight.

_10…_

Even though the nations couldn't notice him, it was a good year.

_9…_

Next year, he was going to get noticed, he promised himself.

8…

He was going to socialize; he was going to be louder, but he won't be as loud as America.

_7…_

He was going to make more friends this year…maybe talk to Prussia more.

_6…_

That was a nice plan.

_5…_

The sound of footsteps reached Canada's ears as well. Prussia must have woken up. Hopefully he saw the cup of hot chocolate. Canada smiled again at the good deed he had done.

_4…_

The door creaked open and there was a silent pause. Canada wanted to say good bye to Prussia before his departure and wish him luck in going home, but he was a bit too tired to do so. Hopefully, he would understand. Yeah, he was going to understand.

_3…_

Footsteps grew louder and Canada's consciousness was drifting out of his body quickly. He was about to fall asleep with a promising smile on his face.

_2…_

The footsteps stopped beside him. The floorboards creed it seemed like Prussia was bending down at Canada. The heat from the Prussian warmed him up a little, but it was enough.

_**1!**_

A cold pair of lips touched Canada's own as he sat there. He gasped silently and opened his eyes a bit to see Prussia kissing him. The fireworks exploded in the background, adding an effect to the small event happening in Canada's porch. The blonde could sense the faint taste of chocolate on the albino's chapped lips. He sat there, as still as possible. He could feel Prussia move his head a bit, pushing back Canada's own head. The blonde's chest tightened as the duo sat there on the porch steps. It wasn't long before Canada began to kiss back unconsciously.

Prussia moaned in surprise before pulling back, breaking their lips apart. Canada kept his eyes closed as he leaned against his porch's banister. The albino reached out and pushed a strand of wavy blonde hair behind Canada's ear and stood up. Canada reopened his eyes and watched Prussia leave, unbeknownst to him that Canada was watching him with wide eyes.

Once he was out of sight, Canada pressed his fingers against his reddened lips. His face began to burn; the heat rushing up his body was enough to warm him up on such a cold night. Canada stood up and walked into the kitchen. He retrieved the gift and walked into the living room. As he walked, he tore the wrapper apart and opened a box. Inside was a small plush bird with a key strap attached to it.

_Frohe Weihnachten and glückliches neues Jahr, birdie! You better like it 'cuz I, the most awesome nation on Earth, spent a lot of time trying to make that awesome plush!_

_THE AWESOME PRUSSIA (G. Beilschmidt)_

Canada smiled as he pulled the bird out of the box. He then realized that there was a large heart in the middle of the bird's chest. A scripture was written in the middle of the heart.

_Ich Liebe Dich, Matthew._

Canada's heart fluttered as he walked into the living room. The mug of hot cocoa he had left for Prussia was half-full and there were a few spills on his blanket. The blonde rolled his eyes but the smile remained on his face. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

He was definitely going to talk to Prussia a lot more this year.

* * *

_**O!O!O!O!O**_

_**AUTHOR'S MIND:**_

_*Laughing at Mishapocalypse Pictures then Stops* Huh? Moi? Owning Hetalia? Non. _

_D__é__sol__é for any mistakes. I am too lazy to reread this. __D__é__sol__é again if this is late…! I had this idea a while back, but now was the only time I was able to put it into words._

_Review~ mon amours~!_

_Bonne Année_


End file.
